once a ranger : reunion
by Disneygirl1982
Summary: when Adam said he couldn't believe that Tommy was a Doctor that got me thinking, what would happen if he followed Kira back to Reefside... r/r no flames please.
1. Chapter 2

**Once a ranger: reunion**

**by, rangerfanforever**

**Summery: when Adam said he couldn't believe that Tommy was a Doctor that got me thinking, what would happen if he followed Kira back to Reefside...**

**A/N: if this story is like some one else's let me know and i will take it down or rewrite it thanks.**

After the the battle with Thrax had ended Adam watched everyone silently at the Hartford home as every one congratulated each other on a job well done. Mac the Red ranger of the Overdrive team saw that Adam wasn't socializing so he walked over and said "Is something wrong Adam? Why aren't you with everyone else?" Adam gave him a grin and said " I'm fine, i was just thinking about everything, you see i haven't been in ranger action since i left the team back in 1997 so it was weird to be a ranger again."

Mac gave him a questioning look " so why did you leave? Did you just get tired of being a ranger?" "No i had graduated high school and had been a ranger since 94 our mentor at the time Dulcia told us it was time for the four of us to move on. I really didn't want to but as usual at the time i just kept to my self, i was shy back then."

Mac frowned "theres a limit to how long you can be a ranger?" Adam chuckled "no cause one ranger, Tommy Oliver had been a ranger for four years before he retired and then he came back three years ago to be the mentor for the dinothunder rangers. Of course he didn't care to tell me that i found out from Kira, one of his students."

Adam and Mac were silent for a few minutes when Will came up to them and slapped Mac on the back softly "hey guys, whatcha talking about?" Mac looked at him, " we are just talking about being rangers in the 1990's. Trust me its interesting." Will tilted his head back and said "oh yea thats right you were a ranger before! So i bet there has been what hundreds of rangers since then?"

Adam chuckled and said " no believe it or not there has been only 76 and that counts you guys. We had any where from 5 to 6 rangers on a team." just then Bridge walked up

" actually we had 14 rangers, commander said that we held the record for the most rangers on a team." Adam looked at him in surprise " 14 rangers wow, you guys do hold the record! We almost had that many when i was a mighty morphin ranger." Bridge had to ask "so what was it like being in the first team?"

Kira chose that moment to come by, " uh dude, He wasn't in the first group of rangers, it was a different team and there were only 5 of them." Adam had fun watching these younger rangers talking about his past as a ranger. Adam was deep in thought about how so much had changed over the past 15 years, how he had grown and so had all the other rangers. It was still hard to believe that Trini had passed on, she had been a ranger fighting evil, and a car crash is what killed her. He could hardly believe it when Carlos told him about Kendrix dieing in battle, Carlos had told him that Cassie had taken it very hard, since they were pared up together she had been the first ranger to die in the line of duty. He couldn't believe that when he started out as a ranger that he, Aiesha, and Rocky made nine rangers and now there was a total of 76 rangers. He wondered if there would be 100 some day, but no one could say that for sure.

Just then Kira got his attention, "Adam, is it true that you were turned into children twice?" Adam smiled at her, " yes we did, the second time we went on a journey for the zeo crystals where after words we became the Zeo rangers." Will scoffed and said "Kira how in the world do you know so much about the rangers? Its not like its listed some where." "the Dinothunder Mentor was Tommy Oliver, he was a ranger back before Adam, he told us a lot about the ranger history. He even has a video diary, that me, Conner, Ethan watched when Dr. Oliver had been ranger napped by this mutant freak Mesogog."

Adam smiled at her and said " he has a video diary about the rangers?" "yea, he keeps it in his basement command center." "huh, never thought i would hear the day that he would be the mentor, although he was a damn good leader back when i was a ranger." Bridge sighed and said "well, uh in the future, um i think there is a major battle that he comes back for." Will puts his hand over Bride's mouth "dude what part of don't give away future events don't you understand! So shut up your done talking." Adam laughed and said "well guys i guess i better get Alpha out to my truck and head back to Angle Grove."

Kira smiled at him and said "ok, we will see you again some day." "well your always welcome to come to my Dojo and visit me, its open from 3pm to 7pm on Monday threw Friday then 8am to 3pm on the weekends, hope that gives you some heads up so you know when i will be there." Adam started to go get Alpha 6 when Will stopped him " Hey Adam, got a question." Adam turned and said "yea?" "hey i was wondering, when we destroy Moltor, Florious and the others if you could use another teacher at your Dojo?"

Adam gave him a thankful smile and said "sure, i could always use the help, at the moment Rocky is on maternity leave, Aiesha had a baby, so i guess i could use some extra help. Jason is there to help me but we both could use a break from time to time, catch ya later." Adam headed back to Alpha and said "well Alpha, ready to head back to Angel Grove?" he said in a loud voice "oh yea any where is better then that crate!" that made everyone laugh as Adam and Alpha left.

Kira headed out a few moments later, as she pulled out of the drive, Adam watched her as he was helping Alpha get into the truck. After he was in and buckled up Adam climbed in and and backed out, and thats where his curiosity got the better of him, he decided to follow Kira back to Reefside and visit his old friend...


	2. chapter 1

**Chapter 2 **

**Finding Reefside**

**A/N: Hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter, this may be the last chapter, but you never know once the creative writing juices start to flow! Let me know if i should either continue or have a sequel to this! And thanks for the great reviews so far! **

Adam followed Kira for about an hour to two hours Adam saw a sign that said 'Reefside 12 miles' Alpha had been silent the entire time and he said "Adam? I thought Angel Grove was back the other way about 75 miles?" Adam glanced at Alpha and said "I know where I am going, i wanna see some one in Reefside." they drove in silence for a wile longer. Adam never took his eyes off Kira's car, although it was not hard to miss a bright yellow convertible!

After about 15 to 20 more minutes they arrived at a sign that said 'Welcome to Reefside' he followed Kira to a place called 'Hayley's Cyber Cafe' he parked behind Kira and got out of the truck, before shutting the door he said to Alpha, "I am going in to check the place out ok, just stay here." "Ok Adam." Kira got out of her car and looked back "i thought that truck looked familiar, but i thought Angel Grove was back the other way?" Adam walked up to her saying "Yea it is, but I thought i would pay an old friend a visit, but i didn't know how to get to Reefside so i just followed, you."

She smiled at him and said "well i don't mind, I have to stop here and check in with my husband, he was worried about me going into battle again." "Is he just concerned about you going to battle again?" Kira gave him a sideways look "that and there is another reason..." Adam frowned "whats that?" a smile spread across her face "I am 7 weeks pregnant." a look of shock appeared on his face "what? Wow! Thats great congratulations!"

They walked inside where the place was busy as usual, a man with dark hair was busing a table when he looked up and a smile spread across his face. "Kira! Your back! Was the mission to hard?" she hugged him and gave him a kiss, "a little, but we all walked away just fine."turning to Adam she said " this is an old friend of Dr. O's, he wants to see him." the man looked at Adam and said "you look familiar? Have we met before?" Adam offered him a hand shake, "no, i don't think so, my name is Adam Park." the man accepted his hand and said "my names Trent Mercer, hey wait a minute (voice lowering to a whisper) are you _the _Adam Park? The second black ranger?"

Adam wasn't to sure to answer his question, he gave Kira a look, and she said softly "its ok, Trent was the white ranger on our team." "oh ok, then yes i was the second black ranger, its nice to meet you." Hayley came out and saw Trent, Kira and Adam talking she stepped in and said "Trent if you want you can have the rest of the day off, we aren't that busy and we have about two hours before closing." Trent put his rag down he still had in his hands and said "thanks Hayley." the three of them went out side, "can one of you help me find Tommy's house?" Trent and Kira looked at each other, Trent said "Kira can take you there, but I need to get our daughter from preschool."

Adam gave him a shocked look but didn't say any thing about that statement, "ok thats fine." "Kira would you take him, wile i go get Emily." "sure." they kissed then Trent got in his car and drove off. Kira and Adam got into there respective vehicles and they drove through the country, all Adam could see for the longest time was trees of the countryside, finally they came to a small brown house in the middle of a clearing. When they got out of their cars Adam had Kira help him get Alpha out, they walked up to the front door and rang the bell. They waited for several moments they n they were greeted by a familiar face that Adam hadn't seen since his early years as a ranger, there stood Kimberly, she looking at them for a moment then said "hi Kira. Adam I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?"

Adam smiled at her and said "I've been fine, can we come in?" her smile got wider and said "of course, i will go get Tommy, he must still be down in the command center." Kim showed them into the living room where they both took a seat, Kira in a chair and Adam on the couch. Just then a small little girl with long dark hair, came bounding down the stairs, behind her was a little boy the girl looked about 5 and the boy about 3. They walked into the living room, and the girl asked "who are you? Oh hi aunt Kira." Adam smiled at her and said "my name is Adam, i am an old friend of your parents." the girl looked at her brother and said "go find mom and dad." the boy looked up at her, "but what if they in the basement? We not posed to go there." they girl looked at Adam "this is my brother David, my name is Trini, I will be right back." Trini left and Adam could hear her say _"dad! There's some one waiting for you! Get up here quick!" _

David looked up at Adam, "are you a power ranger?" just then Tommy came in with Kim and Trini in toe. Tommy stopped in the doorway and was shocked to see who was waiting, "Adam? Wha- where have you been? How have you been doing? Man its been a long time!" Adam stood up and gave Tommy a handshake and then a partial hug, "yea man, its been what 10 years now." Tommy scratched his head and said "yea man i would say its been at least that long. So what have you been up to?"

the women went into the kitchen wile the men sat down to talk, " well after the juice bar shut down, Rocky, Jason and I bought the place and turned it into a Dojo. Tanya manages the counters where she serves different types of drinks like Ernie used to do. We have been married for four years now, i got a son thats 2years and a daughter on the way."

Tommy could hardly believe that his old friend finally married Tanya, "thats great man, Kim and i got back together about 7 years ago, we got married about a year after Trini died. We named our first child after her, then our son came next and he was a surprise, after Trini was born Kim was told she would never have children again, David was born on Cristmas day, so we named him David after the star." "thats cool." they were silent for a moment, then tommy got up, "so man want to go take a walk and talk a little more?"

Adam stood up and followed tommy to the door, "sure." as they stepped out on the porch Tommy asked "so what brings you all the way out here?" Adam started down the steppes and said "i just wanted to see if it was true that you really had come back as a ranger again..." Tommy looked at him in surprise, "did Kim tell you when you got here?" Adam chuckled and said "no, Kira did, two days ago, I met her when we were helping the newest team of power rangers, did you know that Rita and Zedd had a baby?"

Tommy looked puzzled, "no why?" "well thats who we destroyed, his name was Thrax and boy was he as bad as they come." "dang i bet, so what power did you end up getting back for this team up?" Adam stopped and said "you wont believe this, but i was the black ranger. Surprised me when the sentinel night told me that, that was the power i was getting." "who all else what there?" " um, there was Bridge from SPD, Kira from your team, Me, Xander from Mystic force, me, Tori from Ninja Storm." "sounds like it was a good group, the only ones that don't sound familiar is Xander." Adam chuckled "yea he was a character, when we went to get Alpha 6 who was stored in a crate in Angel Grove, the new teams villain sent there lackeys and Xander tried to just talk to them. I felt really out of place though."

Tommy frowned "why man?" "well all the rangers now a days have special abilities when unmorphed, but since we didn't have anything like that back 15 years ago, the others had to help me out a little." "ah don't let it bother you man, trust me i have had my share of difficulties since being back as a ranger." "i still cant believe you came back, it must have been great to be a ranger again." Tommy sighed and said "na not really, i just mainly told them where to go and how to fight the monsters. Lets just say i was on the side lines most of the time."

they walked in silence some more just enjoying each others company, Kim called from the front porch "guys dinner's ready!" Adam had almost forgotten about Alpha still being in the truck, tommy and Adam got him out, after dinner, Adam told tommy that he needed to head home, "well man come back any time, here is our phone number, 660-663-4194, call any time, and don't be a stranger." Adam hugged Kim and then gave tommy a hug "i promise i wont, come by angel grove some time." Kim stopped him as he headed out the door, "hey Adam tell us when Tanya has her baby." Adam smiled and said "ok i will."

Alpha decided to stay with Tommy and Kimberly, once Adam was on the road he was glad to have visited Tommy, the rangers hadn't really had a reunion since Trini's death back in 2001. it was almost midnight when he pulled up in his drive, he saw that Tanya was still up. "hey honey I'm home." Tanya threw her arms around his shoulders and said "i am so glad you are safe."

Operation Over Drive ended three months later, and as promised Will went to Angel Grove and worked with Adam, as a teacher.


End file.
